Eight Questions
by The Goddess from Atlantis
Summary: Ever wonder if you could ask RANDOM questions to the demigods and they actually answer?


**DISCLAIMER: All PJO characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

 **~ Did this story just for fun. Hope you like it! :) ~**

* * *

 **#1. Wanna Cookie?**

"What's with the question?" Percy asks you, shaking his head.

You shrug. "I dunno. Just answer."

"Is it chocolate chip?" Percy asks excitedly.

You grin. "Yep!"

"In that case, I'll want one." Percy grabs two, and begins eating them He stops when he sees you grinning.

"I didn't poison them," You say, which sounds even more suspicious.

"Who said anything about poison!" Percy shrieks.

"At least it doesn't have drugs." You wink.

"What about the poison?"

You pretend to frown. "What poison?"

Percy spits out the cookies, running off.

 **#2. What's Your Favorite Color?**

Nico taps his chin. He is wearing black jeans, black t-shirt, black sweater, and black shoes. "I guess it's blue," he says.

You blink. "Why are you dressed in black? Do you even WEAR any other colors?"

He breathes heavily, like he's trying to control himself from punching you...

"You look like an Emo," you continue.

"I am NOT emo."

"Do you still like Percy?"

Nico stomps off, as you go and find Leo Valdez.

 **#3. Do Ya Like Me?**

Leo looks at you, startled. "What are you doing here?!"

"You know who that person is?" Calypso asks, staring at you.

Leo scratches his head. "How did you get in Ogygia? Seriously, how?"

"I have my ways." You grin. "Well, do ya like me?"

"I guess so. I mean, we never talked - you know what, you're kind of creepy." Leo's hand bursts into flames, and he throws them at you.

You smile as it doesn't harm you.

Leo looks terrified, as he directs Festus to fly quickly away.

"Bye!" You wave. "Nice to see you!"

 **#4. Do you take Yoga?**

Conner and Travis exchange glances, like it was some sort of test.

"And you are...?" Travis asked.

You wave your hand dismissively. "Doesn't matter."

"As a matter of fact," Conner says, "We do NOT take yoga."

"Cool. Neither do I."

"Then why did you ask us?" Travis asks.

"Aha!" You point a finger at him. "So you DO take yoga."

"No, we don't." Conner glares.

"Yes, you do. You admitted it!"

"How..." Travis frowns.

"See, with your uneasiness, it shows a sign of guilt. The STOLLS DO YOGA!" You shout.

All of the half-bloods stare, as the Stolls turn red.

"Liar!" Travis points at you. "You're a liar!"

"If I'm lying, then you must be lying that I am lying about how I'm lying about you lying," You say.

As Travis pauses, Conner keeps saying that he does not do yoga.

 **#5. How Do You Laugh?**

Jason looks confused. "Excuse me?"

"How do you laugh," you repeat.

"Uh...I guess when I am nervous or think something is funny," Jason begins, "My brain sends me-" He continues on, sprouting interesting facts.

Once he's done, you say, "How do you laugh?"

"I just told you!"

"No...How do _you_ laugh?"

Jason shakes his head, and walks away.

You start to laugh, then add, "Now THAT is how you laugh!"

 **#6. Am I About to Die?**

Hazel looks over at Frank, who shrugs. "No," she says, "You are not going to die."

"How would you know?" You ask.

"Well, I am the daughter of Pluto. So I can sense if your going to die or not."

"No!" You shout. "I'm about to die!" You begin to cry, as Frank awkwardly pats your shoulder.

Hazel frowns. "Why would you think you would die?"

You jump up. "How do you know if you're going to die or not? One day you could just sleep...and be lifeless."

Frank nervously twitches, as if he's imagining it.

"That only happens if you turn old," Hazel points out.

"Or...if somebody comes into your room, pours something that kills you down your throat. Or, if you bring in a snake that can paralyze you and venom that enters your bloodstream-"

Frank looks alarmed, and runs out of the room.

Hazel curses. "Really? Why did you do that?"

You take a step toward her. "It's amazing how quickly venom can enter. Like a scorpion-"

Hazel looks creeped-out, and runs after Frank.

 **#7. Where's Your Boyfriend?**

Rachel raises an eyebrow. "Uh...what? Are you new here or something?"

You shake your head. "Just answer."

"Well, I don't have a boyfriend. You know, because I'm the Oracle of Delphi. I am not allowed to have one."

You nod your head. "Oh, I see. So..." You pause. "Where's your boyfriend?"

Rachel gives you the death glare. "You're wasting my time, you know that, right?"

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"I don't have one. Leave me alone!"

"Where's your boyfriend?"

Rachel gritted her teeth. "Go away or I'll punch you!"

"Where's you boyfriend?"

 **#8. Nice Day Outside, Isn't It?**

After you annoyed Rachel, which took most of your time, it was nighttime. You sneak into the Zeus Cabin, finding Thalia. Waiting for an answer, you look at Thalia who gapes up at you.

"It's nighttime, and I am tired," Thalia said. She sounded angry, and had a sword pointed to your throat. "Did the Stolls send you? Did you think this is even funny? I would rip you to shreds if you keep me up in the next ten seconds!"

"I'm sure you WOULD, but unfortunately for you, you can't."

Thalia purses her lips. "Five..."

You start to whistle.

"Three...two...one..." Thalia waits.

"You skipped four," you say cheerfully. "Plus, I didn't hear you say 'ten, nine, eight, seven, and six' while I was talking."

Thalia slashes at you, but it goes through you. "You're a monster," Thalia seethed.

"No, I'm not. I'm just a figment of all your demigod's imagination. I say random questions to get the rise out of you, and make you angry." You wave goodbye. "See you later! Gonna bother somebody else now!"


End file.
